


Desire's Beauty

by ConjuringWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foreplay, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Nipple Licking, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: Hermione just wants Ginny to stop teasing her already.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 92





	Desire's Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write this pairing, though I read it sometimes. But this idea just came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Basically it's just porn. With a plot somewhere if you squint and tilt your head enough. Or not. Also this is the first thing I've felt like writing in over a month now. I know I still have to update my other ongoing series and I will. Just life has happened and I've needed to sort through it. Anyway hope you enjoy this. And also hope everyone is staying safe out there. As always your comments, thoughts, and kudos are much appreciated.

“Ginny, please,” Hermione Granger begs, her pussy dripping needly. Ginny has been teasing her now for ten minutes and Hermone has had _enough_. She just wants her girlfriend to touch her already. She wants her to lick her pussy. Now.

Ginny laughs quietly from her position laying on her side next to Hermione, running her fingertips along the inside of Hermione’s thighs, up her stomach and around her breasts. She’s careful not to touch either her pussy or her nipples. 

“Please, what?” Ginny finally asks, her fingers stilling. 

Hermione growls in a mixture of frustration and desire. _”Do something!”_ she tells her redheaded girlfriend through gritted teeth. 

Ginny starts moving her fingers again, running them around a perfectly peaked nipple before gliding down to just above Hermione’s naval. She circles around it with a feather light touch. 

“Something? Like this?” she asks innocently as she keeps up the light, teasing touch. 

Hermione growls again. Ginny just laughs. “What? Do you want me to do something else?” 

”Yes!” Hermione spits, her frustration growing. “Stop fucking teasing! And lick my pussy you bint!”

Laughter dancing in Ginny’s eyes as she said, “Well, you only need to have asked.” And in the next moment Ginny has crawled down the bed and between Hermione’s splayed legs. She runs a fingertip up the length of Hermione’s slit, making Hermione shiver. Using her fingers, Ginny spreads Hermione’s pussy open, whispering, “Such a gorgeous pussy. So pink and wet.” Then her tongue is there, _right_ where Hermione so desperately wants it, warm and wet and _divine_. 

“Fuck,” Hermione whispers, panting. She shifts her hips, trying to press herself closer, more firmly against the delicious warm, wet mouth licking at her aching pussy. Her clit throbs with need, pulsing and aching all at once. 

Finally the touch of Ginny’s warm tongue tickles her clit, sending jolts of electricity shooting through Hermione’s body. Her back arches, a long, low moan coming from her parted lips. 

Laughter vibrates against her folds, causing another moan to spill out of her. “Like that, do you?” comes Ginny’s voice from between her legs. 

Through the haze of her arousal Hermione looks down her body into the smirking face, glistening with her juices. She groans again. “Yes, please, _please_ …” she answers, trying to lift her hips off the bed, trying to get that mouth back where she so desperately wants it. 

More laughter before the warm tongue returns, licking a stripe up her slit and tickling her clit again. Hermione twists her fingers into the sheets beside her, heals pushing and digging into the mattress. 

“Fuck, oh sweet Morgana. Feels so good. Please, _oh please_ ,” she mutters, the pleasure almost overwhelming her.

She feels the tip of the tongue move lower now, poking and licking at her leaking entrance. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck.” Lifting her head off the pillows again, Hermione once more looks down to the head between her legs, sees the brown eyes looking back at her, shining with both desire and mischief. Fiery red hair spilling over her thighs and stomach, standing out beautifully against her pale skin. Lifting a hand from the sheets Hermione tangles her fingers in that hair, pressing Ginny’s mouth more firmly against her aching core.

The girl laps at her entrance again, and Hermione can feel her orgasm rushing towards her with each swipe of that sharp, warm tongue. Her eyes close, waiting for the wave to crash over her, the muscles in her stomach tightening in anticipation. Then abruptly the mouth moves away and Hermione whines at the loss of contact. 

Ginny laughs, the sound husky, her breath against Hermione’s wetness warm, sending delightful shivers through her. “So impatient,” she says, rising to her knees and crawling her way up Hermione’s body, stopping to dip her head down to swirl her tongue around Hermione’s naval before dragging it up to her heaving breasts. 

Ginny palms the round globes, filling her hands with them and pinching the nipples. “I love your tits,” she whispers in Hermione’s ear, hands massaging, fingers pinching. Hermione feels her arousal ratcheting up, the hot coil tightening, burning. She moans louder, twisting and lifting her hips, trying to create any friction she can against her aching pussy. 

A hand pushes down on her hips, pressing them into the bed. “So impatient,” Ginny says again. She dips her head down and captures a peaked nipple in her mouth, tongue swirling around it, teeth biting gently. 

Hermione feels herself teetering on the edge as the sensations assault her body. *”Please,”* she whimpers. She needs to feel something, a tongue, fingers, _something_ in her pussy. She needs to _cum_.

Ginny ignores her except for the hand that slips down and tickles just above where Hermione wants it the most. Then Ginny is kissing her, tongue invading her mouth in earnest. She can taste herself on Ginny’s tongue, on her lips and it’s intoxicating. 

Her moans are swallowed by Ginny’s mouth as those questing fingers finally travel to where she so desperately wants them. They dip into the wetness at her hole, spreading it over her slit and up to her clit, rubbing circles over the small nub of nerves before slipping back down and inside her again. 

Breaking away from Ginny’s mouth, Hermione moans loudly, feeling that coil inside her tightening more and more, the heat building with each movement of Ginny’s fingers inside her. She’s going to shatter in moments.

Ginny licks up the side of her jaw and whispers, “Cum, beautiful. Cum for me.” 

And that’s it, Hermione shatters, breaking into a million pieces as her orgasm crashes over her in powerful shocks and waves. She can hear herself shouting and moaning as her body shakes with the force of it, until finally she is spent and collapses, boneless to the bed. 

For what seems like forever Hermione is only aware of her heaving breaths as she lays there among the tangled, sweat damp sheets and pillows as she comes down from her high. 

When she opens her eyes again, Ginny is looking down at her from above, a smirk playing around her lips, shiny red curtain of hair disheveled from having Hermione’s fingers and hands in it. Her mouth and chin are shiny with both saliva and Hermione’s own juices. She feels the stir of a distant renewed spark of arousal at the sight of it. 

“You are so beautiful when you cum, do you know that,?” Ginny asks her. 

Hermione gives a soft snort of laughter before leaning up to press her lips to Ginny’s in a soft, lazy kiss. When they pull apart Hermione whispers, “You’re beautiful too. Especially when you cum while I lick that beautiful, delicious pussy of yours.”

Heat immediately flares in Ginny’s eyes and Hermione feels that distant feeling of arousal starting to grow. 

Leaning in once more, Ginny kisses Hermione again, their tongues tangling together, fanning the flames of Hermione’s renewed arousal. Pulling back, Ginny smirks down at her saying, “Hmm, is that so? I think we should test that out. See if it’s true.”

Returning the smirk, Hermione rolls them over so that Ginny is laid out beneath her. “Gladly,” she says, dragging her tongue down the valley between Ginny’s breasts and setting to work.


End file.
